


The L Word

by robinsonola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Original Character(s), 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan在Anderson的咖啡裡加了那個「L開頭」的東西，但Sherlock聽不懂那是什麼</p><p>「所以這是什麼real people才懂的語言嗎？」</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L Word

 

「Sherlock，你為什麼要帶我來這裡？」

John困惑地張望著這間陌生的小咖啡館，空氣中滿是香濃的咖啡氣味，燈光好氣氛佳，裝潢高雅而浪漫，而店裡滿滿的是成雙成對、濃情蜜意的年輕人。

「這個嘛，雖然我對你泡的三合一咖啡沒有任何意見，但我們偶爾也要喝一點真正的咖啡。」

「但是……」醫生略為尷尬地向四周一擺手，「我們可以去Speedy’s，不必來這麼……」

「擁擠？昏暗？充滿年輕人？」

「這裡都是情侶，Sherlock！」

「出色的觀察力。我得說，認識我之後你進步了不少。」

John嘟著嘴瞪著眼前從容自在的偵探看。

「如果你再進步一點點，就能發現今天是這間店的情侶日。」

「情……」John瞪大了雙眼。

「你看見櫃台後那位紮著金髮長馬尾、穿粉色襯衫的年輕女人嗎？」Sherlock決定不逗室友玩了，「那是Hilary Ross，我們的新客戶，也是這裡的店主。」

「噢……所以，我們是來見她的？」

「不是，我們是來喝咖啡的。這咖啡真香，Mycroft老是說他家的咖啡豆有多好，這下可有趣了。」

「可以外帶一杯給他。」John建議道，一邊想像Mycroft挑眉的模樣。Sherlock哼了一聲。

John蹙眉盯著正好整以暇啜著飲料的偵探，他知道Sherlock現在在辦案模式中，因為他的眼神從踏進咖啡館起便靈活地四處打量，除了咖啡外也沒有點任何點心吃。

「她有什麼困擾嗎？」

「Hilary寫email來向我求助，說這幾週來她頻繁地在回收的餐盤中收到匿名恐嚇信，要求她『留在原地』，她近期沒有搬家的打算，所以沒有頭緒這要求是打哪來的。她記不清楚信件出現的時間點，」Sherlock皺了下眉頭，顯然對客戶的粗心大意不太滿意，「但是既然收到的頻率如此頻繁，送信來的人一定是常客。」

「也可能是每次都派不同人來。」John指出。

「不，一定是常客。待會給你看看信件內容。」Sherlock斬釘截鐵地說。

「所以我們這是……在盯哨嗎？看能不能抓到現行犯？」

「Mr. Holmes！」在他們說話的當下，金髮的店主Hilary笑眼盈盈地端著一盤手工餅乾出現在他們桌邊。

「Miss Ross，這是我的摯友Dr. Watson。」Sherlock有禮地說。

「久仰大名！請叫我Hilary就好。」Hilary熱情地和John握了手，John馬上對她有了好感。「這是免費招待的餅乾！您願意親自來一趟我真是太高興了。」

「這是我的職責。」Sherlock說，「這地方不錯。」

「還過得去啦。老房子了，問題很多。管線都舊了，又漏水……講起來沒完沒了，但我真的沒有要搬店面，Mr. Holmes，我存的錢還不夠，而且很快就要結婚了。」

「我看妳似乎人手不夠？」

「噢，」Hilary做了個鬼臉，「我未婚夫半個小時前就該到了，大概是樂團練習又耽擱了。」

「妳帶著那些信件嗎？雖然掃瞄得很清楚，但我希望看看原物。」

「當然當然，」她小心翼翼地從口袋中拿出一個紙包，「但是，拜託您別在這裡打開，我怕……」

「交給我吧。」Sherlock將紙包收進懷裡。「對了，妳未婚夫對恐嚇信有什麼想法？」

「喔，我其實沒有告訴他……」Hilary有些侷促地說，「我不想讓他煩惱。」

「天啊，妳怎麼能把這麼嚇人的事自己悶在心裡？」John馬上擔心地說。Sherlock蹙眉瞥了他一眼。

「Hilary，妳先去忙吧，我們有問題再去找妳。」Sherlock說，給她一個微笑。

Hilary道過謝之後隨即一陣風一樣飛回櫃台。這時有個年輕男人急急忙忙地衝進店裡來，一邊向Hilary氣喘吁吁地賠罪一邊微笑著，店主只埋怨地看他一眼，繼續忙著操作咖啡機。

「看看那個男人，John，你發現了什麼？」Sherlock兩眼發亮，目不轉睛地盯著那個男人。

「一個遲到的店員？」

「不不不……看看他的手指和鞋子…..我要和那人談一談。」

 

 

= = =

 

 

「咖啡來啦，快把這些汽油喝下去繼續燃燒吧！」Donovan喊道，一邊拿著她的咖啡大步走進來，旁邊跟著雙手提了兩大袋外送咖啡的Anderson。一屋子疲累的警員大喊著「終於！」一邊像看到飼料的小鴨們一樣向他們走去。

Sherlock對這陣小騷動不理不睬，埋首於他剛調出來的蘇格蘭場案件紀錄。昨晚和Hilary的未婚夫私下談過之後，這案子就已經破了一半。現在比較需要他的是Lestrade。

這時他聽見Donovan的聲音在不遠處愉快地響起。

「親愛的，今天有特別加料喔。」她送了個秋波，一邊遞咖啡給Anderson。那免洗紙杯的包裝非常眼熟，Sherlock還不知道蘇格蘭場竟然向Hilary訂咖啡。

「喔？是那個L‧開‧頭的東西嗎？」Anderson眉開眼笑地說，Donovan向他甜膩地微笑。

「噢，拜託，你們兩個給我閃一邊去！」Lestrade發出悲鳴，一邊打開他的飲料，搖搖頭向自己的辦公隔間走去。

「我還不知道你有這麼怪異的口味。」Sherlock冷冷的說了一句。

「你會這樣想我也不覺得奇怪，可悲的傢伙。」Anderson應他，並沒有被激怒，他還在和Donovan眉目傳情。

「誰會想在咖啡裡加檸檬！」Sherlock厭惡地說。

突然現場一半的人都轉過頭來，用努力忍著不笑出來的表情看著Sherlock，另一半人則轉過頭去掩飾他們的偷笑

「不是檸檬？」Sherlock皺起眉頭。

「不是。」Donovan幸災樂禍的說，「賭你猜三次猜不到。」

「賭注呢？」

「一塊Louis Hungarian Patisserie的蛋糕。」

「跟了。」Sherlock不吃蛋糕，但是Mrs. Hudson喜歡。

「Lime?」

「不是。」Anderson笑得好不得意。

「Laevulose?」(果糖)

「不是。最後一次機會了。」

現在整個辦公室的人都在看他們了，Lestrade怎麼不管管。

「Lactose?」(乳糖)

「不是。明天午餐時間之前我要看到蛋糕在我辦公桌上，偵探先生。」

 

 

= = =

 

 

Sherlock埋在一疊不知從哪抱回來的皺巴巴的報紙裡，試圖把標題裡被剪下的字和Hilary收到的恐嚇信裡的字母剪貼對起來。

John在泡茶。這樣很好，Sherlock喜歡John泡的茶。John常常替他找出他的推理盲點，這次的問題說不定也是他的領域。

「John，可以在我的茶裡加那個……L開頭的東西嗎？」Sherlock假裝自然地問。

「呃……Lemon？」John明顯愣了一下。

「不是。」

「Low-fat milk？」

「很合理，但那是兩個字。」Sherlock很快的說，「如果真是低脂牛奶就太卑鄙了，這明明是兩個字……」

「你又怎麼了。」

於是Sherlock滿腹牢騷地把早上在蘇格蘭場的對話重覆了一遍。

「我知道是什麼了，」John竊笑，「我想這不是你的領域。再說，我確定這和Hilary的案件一點關係也沒有。」

「所以這是什麼real people才懂的語言嗎？」

John一副興味盎然的表情。他每次出現那張臉，Sherlock就有一股揉他頭髮的衝動。

「給我提示。」他咬牙切齒地說。

「好吧。嗯……小時候我如果在學校發生傷心的事，我媽媽會在湯裡加那個東西。」

「Lobster?」偵探馬上問。

「那是家裡餐桌會出現的菜色嗎！」

「Liver?」

「Of what?」

「當我沒說，這不是合理的答案。所以這是加在湯及咖啡裡都適合的味道？難道它無色無味？它不是調味料？」Sherlock飛快地說，「為什麼要加無色無味的東西在湯和咖啡裡面？它有醫療效果？」

「你一次只能問一個問題，我回答你是或否，這樣可以嗎？」

「現在家裡有這東西嗎？」

「有的。」

「你可以加在我的茶裡嗎？」

「可以。但是太浪費了，你又喝不出來。」

「那你可以加在Mycroft的茶裡嗎？」

「不要，好可怕。」John皺起鼻子。

Sherlock被搞糊塗了。John愉快無比地打開一本新送到的醫學期刊，顯然非常享受Sherlock的困惑。

「Harry呢？」Sherlock冷不防地問。

「什麼？」

「L開頭的字。」

「Lesbian？」John明知故問地扮了個鬼臉。

「不是！你知道我在說什麼！」

「你還沒想出來啊？我以為這話題結束了。好吧，這其實沒這麼難……這是沒有實體的東西。你只能用感覺的。」

「怎樣的感覺？」

「溫暖、愉快……」John望著Sherlock說，「它可以讓你放鬆，讓你充滿能量，讓你可以忍受痛苦……」

「類似多巴胺？」

「唔……我想你非常接近答案了。」John露齒給他一個大大的笑容，雙眼凝視著他。

「腦內啡？某種興奮劑或是鎮靜劑？我應該進入我的mind palace……John，你為什麼要對我笑得那麼詭異？」

「我在暗示你！白痴！」

「暗示我？」

「算了，你自己折騰吧你。」

 

 

= = =

 

 

隔天早上Sherlock滿臉不情願地出現在蘇格蘭場，往Donovan的手裡塞了一個外帶紙盒。

「噢，太好了，剛好配我的咖啡。你沒在裡面下毒吧？」Donovan得意洋洋地說，Sherlock瞪了她一眼。她囂張地大笑了兩聲，轉身去給她的情人送咖啡。

「今天的有特別加料嗎？」Anderson接過咖啡時一臉期待的問道。

「我忘了。」Donovan已經在拆紙盒了，聞言面無表情的瞥了他一眼。

「你怎麼可以忘記！」Anderson可憐兮兮地說，「我今天被boss罵了整整十分鐘，我需要能量補給啊！」

「又死不了。」Donovan說，「現在我全部的愛情都給了這塊蛋糕了，唔，好好吃。」

Anderson哀戚地打開他的咖啡。

這時Sherlock突然五雷轟頂似的跳了起來，大叫一聲「噢拜託！」一邊劇烈地翻了個白眼。Lestrade不禁擔心他的眼球要是因動作過大而掉下來，他該拿什麼去接。

Donovan反應奇快。「喔，喔，喔，不會吧。」她咂咂嘴，「你現在才弄懂嗎？」

「我就為了這麼無聊的事情輸掉一塊蛋糕！」Sherlock憤憤不平地說，「一點道理也沒有。這甚至沒有實體！我要走了，還有案子。」然後拂袖而去。

「你知道嗎，他有時候滿可愛的。」Donovan對她的蛋糕說。

 

 

= = =

 

 

John覺得最近Sherlock帶他上咖啡館的頻率實在太高了，總不可能連續兩三間店的店主都是客戶吧。

「這裡不是Hilary的店。」他指出，試圖得到一些解釋。

「你的觀察力令我嘆為觀止。」

「那……我們來這裡做什麼？」John皺眉，不理會Sherlock慣常的揶揄。「這卡布奇諾還真不怎麼樣，牧羊人派倒是不錯。」

「這裡的店主，就是寄那些匿名信件給Hilary的人。」

「什……什麼？這裡的店主？為什麼？你是怎麼推理出來的？」

「John，你記不記得我們走過來時，那個方向離這裡不到五十公尺的地方，有一間正在裝潢的店面？」

「好像有，怎麼了？」

「那是Hilary的未婚夫租下來，要給她當做結婚禮物的店面。」

John一口咖啡差點沒噴出來。

「沒錯，他把這件事藏得密不透風，Hilary完全不知情。」Sherlock平靜地遞過一張紙巾。

「天哪，就是轉角那個店面嗎？真是太棒了！她一定很開心的！但是……喔，你的意思是，這間店的店主擔心Hilary的店搬過來之後影響他的生意，所以才……」

「是的。前晚她的未婚夫明顯是來看過裝潢進度才趕去店裡，他身上到處都是工地留下的粉塵，和他談過之後我就在這附近勘查，這裡只有這麼一間咖啡館，由店主獨力經營。而今天早上我在店後面的紙類回收裡找到幾張恐嚇信草稿，還有昨天找到的被剪破的報紙，一切證據都指向這間店。」

「你真是太棒了，這案子花你不到兩天！」

「其實可以更快的。」Sherlock滿不在乎地說，裝的，John可以從他最細微的表情中讀出他最真實的情緒。

「那我們……要去見店主嗎？我可以先通知Lestrade，然後……」

「不必。」Sherlock打斷他。「Hilary還不知情，應該讓她未婚夫決定該怎麼做。據我判斷，這個人除了寄匿名信之外沒有膽量進一步犯罪，我想沒有必要因為這樣破壞掉一個好好的驚喜。」

John沒說話。Sherlock抬頭看看他，卻跌入了一潭湛藍的笑意裡。

「……怎麼了？」Sherlock有點抵抗地說。

「沒什麼，這樣……非常體貼，很好。」John說，「老實說，出乎我意料。」

Sherlock喝下一大口咖啡，穩住自己。「真搞不懂這些人。」他說，「如果Hilary不瞞著收到信的事，他男友也不瞞著新店面的事，他們兩人自己就能破這個案子……」

「既然我們沒有要去見店主人，」John毫不客氣地打斷他，「那我們在這裡做什麼？」

Sherlock露出一個被冒犯的表情。

「喝咖啡。」他咕噥道，「Real people不這樣做嗎？兩個人一起出來喝咖啡？」

 

 

= = =

 

 

Sherlock很晚才回到家裡，他的衣服沾滿咖啡香。那氣味在他指間盤旋，在他髮裡停留，在他的襯衫皺折中躲藏。如果有這麼一種香水，John也想成天穿著這香氣。

「我帶了一些麵包，John，你餓嗎？」Sherlock還未踏進221B便喊道，咖啡香是他身邊一陣優雅的風。

John半夢半醒地在沙發上睜開眼，向聲音的方向望去。

「你去Hilary那裡？」他問道，注意到Sherlock拎著的紙袋，「她的案子不是結束了嗎？」

Sherlock脫掉大衣，在沙發另一頭坐下，輕柔地推了推室友的肩膀。John仍睡意濃厚。

「案子是結束了。」Sherlock說，「但我的問題還沒解決。」

「你有什麼問題？」

Sherlock抬起一邊眉毛。

「你沒給她找麻煩吧？你聞起來像……」John把鼻子埋進Sherlock的腰側，後者閃躲了一下，「……打翻了三杯espresso……」

「我沒打翻任何東西。醒醒，別逼我抱你。」

「還有…...肉桂和……」他在這香氣的覆蓋下再度睡去。

Sherlock莫可奈何地嘆了一口氣。

 

 

隔天早上John睜開眼睛，發現自己睡在室友的床上。他睡眼惺忪的坐起身，全身睡得暖和舒服，棉被裡有熟悉的氣味，令他想倒回去把臉埋在裡面。

這時他聞到一絲香醇的氣味從門邊飄來，像一聲呼喚，也像一隻牽起他的手，讓他半閉著眼睛踢掉被子，往廚房跌跌撞撞地走去。

「Good morning, John.」他的室友倚在桌旁，高瘦的身形裹在海藍色晨袍裡。「我給你泡了咖啡。」

「嗯。」John從喉嚨發出半醒的咕噥聲，Sherlock的嘴角輕輕上揚，遞給他一杯熱騰騰的咖啡。

「有特別加料。」Sherlock眨了下眼睛，令他想起了初識的那天。

手上的飲料香氣四溢，上面浮著一個精巧可愛的心型圖案。John瞪大了眼睛。

「我不知道你還會拉花。」他讚賞地說，「真漂亮！我都捨不得喝了。」

「這樣才叫做有加進去。」Sherlock說。「一目了然。」

「你這個白痴。」John說，暖暖地笑了，去找手機來給咖啡拍照。

 

=The End=


End file.
